Cheeseburger from Heck
McPenguins gets a new item on there menu,wich Cadace orders.Rookie tells her not to eat it,but Cadace still enjoys it...Until she takes a bite. Transcript *On T.V:All new from McPenguins!NEW I TELL YOU!!!McCheesy!A cheese burger with double the Cheese.(Fast,Deep Voice):May contain high amounts saturated fat.Do not consume. *Gary:Looks Yummy!I gotta try it! *Rookie:Gary,don`t.McPenguins is unhealthy and filled with fat!My cousin lost 95% of his educational thoughts to a packet of McFry`s!And Aunt Artic`s McThickshake Addiction causes her a daily brain freeze! *Aunt Artic:BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE!!!!!!!!!!!Again. *Rookie:And worst of all,all there burgers have pickles in them!!! *Gary:Rookie`s right.Only a fool would eat there!Ain`t that right Cadace!Cadace? Cut to Cadace at a McPenguins *Cadace:One McCheesy please!With extra cheese. Transition to Cadace walking into the EPF with a paper bag with the McPenguins logo on it. *Rookie:I can`t belive you just did that! *Cadace:Lighten Up!Besides,You love cheese! *Rookie:''YOU ''Love cheese! *Cadace:Yeah,i do! *Mr Cow2:I'm with Cadence *Rookie:Cadace,Please! *Cadace:Oh,Look at my Flipper. *Rookie:Cadace! *Cadace:It`s going into the bag.Out comes a Burger.(Takes out McCheesy) *Rookie:No! *Cadace:And now,the moment we`ve all been waiting for. *Rookie:Don`t! *Cadace:(Chomps teeth and brings McCheesy to mouth)Nom Nom Nom. *Rookie:I`m begging you! Cadace takes a bite *Rookie:Your dead. Cadace licks her fingers *Cadace:Mwa,Mwa,Mwa,Mwa,Mmmmmmmmwa.Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm.That was delcious.And...I`m in one piece.I was right and you were...Hey.What the? Grabs her Stomach and falls to the ground. *Cadace:Ohhhhhh,My Gut.What`s...hap-pen-ing *Rookie:I told you so.(Echos) Cadace closes her eyes.She is woken by an tortured scream and a burning flame. *Cadace:Huh? *???:Greetings Cadace.(Walks out shadows.The Man is red and has a devil tail and devil ears)We`ve been expecting you! Cadace looks around.She sees a sign *Cadace:Welcome to heck? *Devil:Yeah,Heck.It`s alot better than the last one we had. *Cadace:Oh,you mean- *Devil:We quit to Heck!We quit to Heck!Jeez. *Cadace:Am i here cause i ate the McCheesy? *Devil:Lucky you!You have not known what you have done! *Cadace:For eating a Burger?Really? *Devil:Yes,Really!Gluttony is a sin! *Cadace:I`m not a glutton! *Devil:Oh,Really?(Brings out a camera and a projection screen.Starts a slideshow that shows Cadace eating lots of snacks and food.Includin swapeing a ham sandwich from rookie,ice cream from Gary and eating lolz puffle food by barking like a dog at lolz.) *Cadace:Wow.I am a glutton.And i`m still slim.Thanks penguin slim fast! *Devil:We must now decide you punishment.You shall stay in Heck,FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!(Puffs away in a red cloud of smoke) *Cadace:I`m stuck here!!!Without Food or Water!!!Except for the rest of this McCheesy.(Eats the rest of it in one bite)Mmmmmmm...I probaly should of made that last.(Drops to knees)NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Cut to a Crime Scene to where cadace was standing back in the EPF.Gary puts some tape down to show the outline where cadaces body was laying. *Rookie:So wheres Cadace. *Gary:My calculations say that this wasn`t a very nesescery thing to happen.The Molecules shown in the meat show that the meat they used was from a mad cow desiased cow.It caused her life to end and sent her to...(Lights turn off)The Bowls of Heck!!!(Looks at Rookie who is leaning on a lightswitch.Rookie turns it on) *Rookie:Sorry. Back at Heck. A door reads "Heck Tourture Facility" *Devil:So,you like fast food,huh?Then have all of the Fast Food in the world!(Laughs Evily) *Cadace(Thinking):(Laughs)Jokes in him!I`ll be eating so much,the fat will spread around my arms and thighs,i can break the locks!(Starts to eat) 15 minutes later.We see cadace with a HUGE belly. *Cadace:(Groans)I thought it would spread around my body,not go straight to my gut!!!Thank goodness it`s over. *Devil:Actually we have 5 more tonns for you to eat. *Cadace(Looks at the rest of the food):SON OF A PUFFLE!!! Transition Cadace is taking a mine cart ride with The Devil. *Cadace:Tell me this isn`t real! *Devil:Oh no Cadace!Heck is quite real!Heres our brochure. Cadace looks at brochure.It reads "Heck is Other Penguins" *Cadace:I can`t stay here!I have freinds to be with and McCheesys to eat!And Mr Cow2...(Tears run down eyes)I`ll never see him again. *Devil:I`m sorry Cadace.But it`s your destiny to live here. *Cadace:Aw,He(Sees Devil Watching)eeeeck. *Devil:Good remembering young lady. *Cadace:Is there a McPenguins around here? *Devil:Next Left. *Cadace:Yay! Cut to The Devil and Cagace having Lunch at McPenguins *Cadace:Man.You have not LIVED if you have not have a McCheesy yet. *Bob(From Fan Fiction Episode):Order Up! *Cadace:Wait!Is that...Bob? *Devil:Oh,you know eachover. *Bob:(Gasp)Cadace!!!I lost my life to you!!!Now i`m a employe for a McPenguins in Heck!!!You ruined my life!!! *Cadace:Ya didn`t have one,brother!(Snaps fingers three times)Mm-Hm. *Bob:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!Because of you i was sent to this icky yicky place!!!Every day i smell like french fries and every night i smell like burgers!!!I have to eat ten packets of McPenggets just to promote them!!!And now,your gonna pay!!! Cut to Cadace dressed in a McPenguins Uniform. *Cadace:Welcome to McPenguins!How may i help you? *Customer:One McCheesy please. *Cadace:Here you-(Looks at McCheesy and drools.She tries to take a bite,but bob slaps her on the back of the head and shakes his head.)(Sighs)Here you go. Gary is doing some calculations *Mr Cow2:So is Cadace alive? *Gary:Hmmmmmmmm,Aparently so! *A McPenguins Employe:You can`t pin this on us!McPenguins will never die! *Gary:Hey!(Three Second Pause)Shut Up! *Mr Cow2:We`ll,let`s pray she`s safe. Back to Heck *Bob:Cadace,your on Dirive-Thru duty. *Cadace:Dang It!(Puts on Headset)How may i help you. *Customer:I`ll have 7 McBurgers,10 Packets of McPengets,Large McFries,5 Ice Creams,a dozen Kiddie Meals,50 McChicken Sticks and a diet cola. *Cadace(To Bob):Isn`t there just an order Button? *Bob:No! Back to the EPF *Mr Cow2:look! A McCheesy! *Gary and Rookie:NO!! Mr Cow2 takes bite of McCheesy *Mr Cow2:ACK!! Mr Cow2 falls on floor just like Cadace did. *Rookie:I told you McPenguins was nothing but Rubish! Cut Back to Cadace at Heck.Cadace is sleeping on the Job.Bob throws a vat of Frying oil on her.She screams in pain and wakes up. *Cadace:What the heck was that for!? *Bob:You were sleeping on the job! *Cadace:That was Frying Oil!!! *Bob:I know!Go fix the soda machine!Here`s the Soda and the Ice (Hands her the Soda and Ice) *Cadace:But the ice is fine! Bob Emptys the Ice Machine. *Cadace:..Aye Aye,Sir. Puts ice in machine and soda.Bob Throws another vat of frying oil onto her. *Cadace:Cut it out! Cadace hands the soda to the customer.Bob throws another vat on her. *Cadace(Begging for Mercy):Would you stop!Doing!That! *Bob:Hmmm,Let me think abou-(Throws a vat at her)No! Bob trys to throw another vat of oil but instead of oil, Mr Cow2 falls on Cadace *Cadace:Mr Cow2? What are you doing here? *Mr Cow2:I took a bite of a McCheesy. Then i went here. *Cadace:THAT WAS MY MCCHEESY! *Mr Cow2:Sorry! I didn't know! *Bob:Who`s this clown? *Cadace:MrCow2.He`s a clown allright. *Bob:Well,he has to work too! *Cadace:You can`t do that!You need to clear it out with your boss! *Bob:My Boss got fired...out of a cannon...into the sun...by me.Get back to work!That includes YOU Mr Cow2! *Mr Cow2:Dude!Chillax! *Cadace:Yeah,stop man!This isn`t how you play the game *Bob(Grabs Cadace by neck,Threating Tonne):Game Over! *Mr Cow2:don't do that to Cadace! Mr Cow2 dumps giant vat of oil on Bob *Bob:OWW! YOUR FIRED! *Mr Cow2:good! I don't want to work at this stupid job anyways Cut to Mr Cow2 in a cannon *Mr Cow2:I didn't think my life would end like THIS! *Bob:This is what happens when you get fired! *Mr Cow2:Bob's distracted! This is your chance to escape from Heck,Cadace! Don't worry about me! Save yourself! *Cadace:No!Were in this toghether!Bob!Stop this now!You are so dead! *Bob:You and what army!? Aims Mr.Cow2 at Bob. *Bob:Oh,that army. *Cadace:Fire!(Fires canon) *Mr.Cow2:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Goes through Floor.5 second pause.MrCow2 goes through hole again from the other side of world)HHHHHHHHHHH....HHHHHHHHHH....HHHHHHHHHH...HHHHHHHHH! *Cadace:You want help? *Mr.Cow2:You could do that.Or you coukd escape from Heck right now! *Cadace:Okay.I`ll get help! Exits Building.She goes back to were she started.She ties her headphones and scarf toghether to make a grappiling hook.She brakes the surface of the ground and climbs upwards back to the EPF *Rookie:Cadace!Your alive! *Cadace:Yeah,Whopee!Now listen!MrCow2 is still in He-i mean Heck!We have to save him! *Rookie:Heck?Whatever happend to-? *Cadace:They quit to heck! *Rookie:Okay then. *Gary:We gotta help him! *Cadace:He`s in a McPenguins at heck. *Rookie:Wow.Thoose McPenguins are Everywhere! *Cadace:No Duh!Now c`mon! Cut to Mr Cow2 in a cage with the devil on one side and Bob on the other *Mr Cow2:let me out of here! *Devil:Do you regret eating cheese puffs everyday? *Mr Cow2:NO! *Devil:you're staying in here then! *Mr Cow2:Darn! The Doo Knocks *Bob:I`ll get it! Bob goes to open the door.The Door get`s knocked down by Rookie,Gary,Cadence and Aunt Artic (Who is drinking a thickshake) and crushes Bob. *Cadence:Freeze Bob! *Bob(Muffled):I`m under here! *Cadence:Oh(Lifts Door and Sees Bob Flattend)Sorry Bob.As i was saying,FREEZE BOB!!! *Devil:I`m outta here!(Runs at cartoonish speed) *Aunt Artic:Let`s(Drinks Thickshake)Do This!(Aunt Artic goes to Punch Bob,but Bob nocks her thickshake out of her flipper and it spills on the floor)MY THICKSHAKE!(Goes over to lick it from the floor like a cat) *Rookie:Aw man!Artic have some dignity!!!(Gets Punched by Bob and is launched to the Ceiling)How can he punch that hard? *Gary:...Looks like it`s up to me!(Pours a potion on himself making himself invisible)I`ll just sneak past Bob and save Mr Cow2!(Bob Punches Gary and Launches him twards a wall)I probaly should of used a Muteness potion too. Bob looks at everyone deafeated.The only one standing is Cadence.She falls face-down. *Bob:I Did it!From this day on,the world belongs to EVVVVIIIIL!!! *Mr Cow2:Not if i can help it!(Mr Cow2 Unhocks the Cage.It crushes Bob) *Bob:what is this,crush Bob day?(Faints.his ghost rises) *Bob Ghost:I`ll be back Cadence.I Shall get my revenge!!! *Cadence:Nag,nag,nag.(Holds up a Lighter and burns Bob Ghost)Mr Cow2!You did it! *Mr Cow2:Awwww,shucks. A Giant Burning Flame appears around them which scares everyone. *Rookie:Let`s...go home. Transitio to the EPF *Rookie:I hope you learned somthing Cadence. *Cadence:You bet i did!I`m not ever gonna eat at that place again!Rookie,you were right and i was wrong!I was Wrong to Infinity and Back Again! *Rookie:Great! *Mr Cow2(Walking on Screen):Hey,what do you guys do when the screen turns black? Screen Turns Black *THE END Category:Season 1 Category:Cadence